


What Goes On

by one-oh-four (Jessstylie)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Original work - Freeform, Other, my thoughts, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessstylie/pseuds/one-oh-four
Summary: Just a penny of my thoughts





	1. Chapter 1

The ticking of the clock is enough to drive her to craziness, and she has the choice if she should still keep it, or throw it out of the window, but she still kept it.

Even when the tick tock tick tock of the clock is driving her crazy, she believes that the clock is anchoring her to the slipping reality she’s been holding on for dear life. Thinking that maybe there’s still hope, that there will be something, someone, to save her, if she just held on for just a couple of seconds, just seconds.

And those seconds will be minutes, and hours, and days, weeks, years, decades, century, millennium, and then she will be older than anybody else in the same room with her, she will be smarter, or she will be stronger, then she will be the epitome of her kind, of her sex, of humans.

But maybe she will be much weaker, defenseless, hopeless, sadder, anxious and depressed.

And still there would be no one to save her, but the tick tock tick tock that she decided to keep with her.


	2. Being a Human

I dunno if it's worth saying it, because no one will read it, or no one is interested, but I just wanna say something:

It seems to me like the society today is dangerous in a sense that it teaches everyone not to listen to the whispers of their hearts.

It teaches them to forget the desires of their hearts, their ego, their bodies.

It makes people forget that it's alright to have desires to be loved, to be made to feel special, to feel wanted, to achieve THEIR OWN dreams, to have friends that will comfort them when they were so embarrassed when they slipped on the ground.

That it's okay to live. That it's okay for their soul to be alive.

The society is dangerous because it kills the idea of being ALIVE. It kills the idea and meaning of life and camaraderie and not being an island.

The society is dangerous, but we are the society itself.

What must we do to keep the whispers of our hearts continue guiding us in everything?


	3. Funerals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Uncle passed away the past week.

I guess funerals are not for the dead but for the living.

Dead doesn't even know about their funerals.

Dead doesn't even know what the people their are saying about them.

 

Funerals are for the people grieving.

For the people who were left by the dead.

For the people who needs comfort from the same people who share the same feeling towards the dead.

 

Funerals are for the people left behind.


End file.
